


ogni pagina aperta

by ladyballs_and_manboobs



Series: The Casa Rametta Chronicles [3]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confessions, Fluff, I Saw You the First Day of School, M/M, Post-Season/Series 10 Finale, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyballs_and_manboobs/pseuds/ladyballs_and_manboobs
Summary: The events following the Sono Io clipORauthor tries to do justice to the Line That Besse Threw Away, plus some TLC because I miss my sons





	ogni pagina aperta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluejeanswhiteshrt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejeanswhiteshrt/gifts).



> Reposted from my Tumblr. The title song is "I giorni di domani" by Marco Mengoni
> 
> Merry Christmas all and let me know what you think!

It’s close to midnight when the radio group and the rest of the guests clear out, carrying garbage bags with them just as Silvia promised they would. Martino feels slightly ridiculous as he stands by the door and kisses cheek after cheek goodbye, like Snow White seeing off the seven dwarfs. 

“Thank you Martino, we had so much fun!”

“Happy holidays!”

“Nice one, bro. See ya.”

“Say hi to your mom from us!”

The last one to leave is Fili. He gathers Martino in a hug and holds him there, pats his back before murmuring “I’m so proud of you, Rose” and letting go. The door closes behind him and Martino stares at it for a moment, trying to decide whether he imagined the tremor in Filippo’s voice.

He turns around. With the departure of the guests, the quiet sets back in, cautious like a cat relearning the house after it has been invaded. These rooms are used to being quiet, oppressively so, but tonight is different.

Tonight there’s a boy in his kitchen, humming as he goes methodically through the pile of sticky dishes on the countertop. The soft clinks of cutlery and splashes of water fill the air with a domesticity that tugs at Martino’s heart, so he lingers silently in the doorway, taking Nico in, loathe to break the spell.

“I know you’re lurking there, Marti.” So much for his tiptoeing skills.

“How?”

“You do this little huff when you’re watching me.”

_I do this little huff when I’m happy. Because I’m watching you._

“You don’t have to do the dishes, you know. You’re my guest, it’s my job to keep you fed and entertained.”

Nico grins at him over his shoulder, head bobbing in that adorable way of his. “Oh yeah? How are you going to entertain me?”

Martino has a couple of ideas. Not all of them are feasible at this hour with the prospect of his mother coming home any minute. So he pulls out his phone and picks a song, sticks it in an empty bowl for a richer sound. He comes up to Nico from behind and puts his arms around his middle, over his chest. Presses Nico’s firm, compact body against his own until his heart seems to be beating directly against the other boy’s ribs.

“Dance with me, Ni.”

Nico leans back into Martino’s embrace right away, but takes his time shutting off the water and wiping his hands on the towel. “Would have never taken you for a Marco Mengoni fanboy.” His voice goes a bit  hoarse and he has to clear his throat.

“I’m not a fanboy. My mom had the TV on and I shazamed it.”

Nico hums his disbelief, then turns around lithely in the circle of Martino’s arms so they’re face to face. Marti loses his breath for a moment at the sight of him, familiar features bathed in the glow of the Christmas lights, smoother and more carefree than he’s seen them all week.

It only gets worse (or better) when Nico’s hands slide up his chest to rest on his shoulders, fingers tucked under the neck of his cardigan. Under clothes. Over clothes.

“Dance with me, Marti.”

And they do. It’s more of a shuffle confined to the narrow kitchen, slow and sweet, their breathing synchronized, Martino completely unable to tear his eyes away from Nico’s. Or from what he can see of them through the cascade of wild, perfect curls.

He takes one hand off Nico’s waist, reaches up to push some of the curls away, and then it’s unthinkable to leave that forehead unkissed, followed by the bridge of his lovely nose, both of his trembling eyelids… He hears Nico fill his lungs, sees his impossible lips open slightly, then misses his mouth completely to land a quick smooch on Nico’s chin.

“Martiiiiii….” Nico’s low, exasperated voice almost makes Marti reconsider, but if he wants to keep things under control there’s no other way.

Nico immediately retaliates by bringing them chest to chest and attaching his mouth to Martino’s neck.

_Oh, you cheat._

Martino’s first shameless impulse is to incline his head and let Nico do whatever he pleases, let himself be adored this way. The song must have started over again, or maybe it’s the third time. With his fingers buried in the silky curls above Nico’s nape, he gathers enough air to try and win back some self-control.

“What is it with you and my neck? You’re like a little vampire.”

Nico starts laughing into Martino’s skin, and that’s a new sensation that is completely amazing on its own.

“That was the first part of you I saw.” Nico leans back with his lips pursed and his eyebrows raised, savoring Martino’s confusion.

“What? When?”

“On the first day of school. I was going down the stairs, thinking how badly this place sucked and how I already hated Marco Covitti with my whole being…you guys appeared in front of me, making a ruckus, laughing at Luca… I remember seeing the back of your neck and thinking ‘wow, that’s a lot of freckles. He’s cute.”

“You saw me the first day of school? In September?”

Nico grins from ear to ear and nods, his right hand warm on Martino’s cheek. “It took me some time to admit to myself that I was hoping to catch sight of you every day. You really boosted my attendance percentage that month.”

Martino must look completely dumbstruck because Nico starts getting nervous.

“I suppose you could say I was a bit of a stalker, but it wasn’t…I never thought I’d get a chance to talk to you– ”

Martino grabs Nico’s face and kisses him with more force than he allowed himself all evening, because the idea of Nico pining for _weeks_ as Martino was going through his stupid daily life oblivious is making his head spin.

When they come up for air, Nico’s halfway up the counter and Martino’s hair is a mess.

“I googled you,” Martino breathes, forehead to forehead with Nico. “After we smoked on the terrace, I looked for you everywhere on the internet. You’re not the only stalker here.” Nico laughs, eyes sparkling, and starts pecking Martino’s face all over.

* * *

With the song still playing in the background, they forget about the world so entirely they almost miss the jingling of keys from the hallway.

“Martino, sweetheart, are you home?”

They jump away from each other and Nico’s eyes get comically huge.

“Is that…”

Martino smiles at him, completely calm and completely happy. “Time to meet my mom.” 


End file.
